The current technique for connecting annular rigid components of flexible sheets to provide the desired sealing and strength characteristics requires the molding of a tubular sleeve into the sheet around the opening. The annular component is placed in the sleeve and the sleeve is compressed against the outside of the component with a wire wrapping or a metal band clamp. This system is not entirely satisfactory. Wire wrapping requires considerable skill and care to install properly. With a band clamp, there is a gap at the band ends that is a discontinuity in the circumferential compression of the tube and thus a possible source of leakage. It is also necessary to cover the band ends to prevent damage to the sheet material.